The present invention provides new oxime ethers and pesticidal preparations containing them. The oxime ethers correspond to the formula ##SPC2##
Wherein R.sub.1 is a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl radical; R.sub.2 is an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, araliphatic, aromatic or heterocyclic radical; or wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 form part of a saturated or unsaturated carbocycle or a 5-,6-or 7-membered heterocycle; R.sub.3 is a nitro, trifluoromethyl, formyl, lower carbalkoxy, sulfamyl or mono- or di- lower alkylsulfamyl radical; R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 each is a hydrogen or halogen atom, an amino, mono- or di-lower alkylamino, lower alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, lower alkylthio, nitro, lower carbalkoxy, arylthio, lower aralkylthio group or 5-, 6- or 7-membered heterocycle.
R.sub.1 in the above formula stands for a lower alkyl radical. Such radicals contain 1 to 4 carbon atoms and may be branched or unbranched such as the methyl and ethyl groups or the normal or iso-propyl or butyl group or secondary tertiary butyl group. Preferred groups, however, are besides the hydrogen atom the methyl and ethyl radicals.
R.sub.2 stands for an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, araliphatic, aromatic or heterocyclic radical. The aliphatic radical may be branched or unbranched, saturated or unsaturated. Preferably such radicals contain up to 8 carbon atoms and are alkyl or alkenyl radicals which may be substituted or unsubstituted. Suitable substituents are for instance halogen atoms, such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine or hydroxy or alkoxy groups. The cycloaliphatic radicals contain 3 to 8 carbon atoms and may be saturated or unsaturated and mono- or polycyclic. As a rule they contain 3 to 12 carbon atoms and are saturated. They preferably are mono- or bicyclic and have 3 to 7 ring members. The araliphatic radicals contain in the aromatic moiety at least one benzene nucleus and in the aliphatic moiety preferably an unbranches chain containing 1 to 4 carbon atoms. This aliphatic chain may be saturated or unsaturated, substituted or unsubstituted. Suitable substituents are hydroxy groups and halogen atoms, such as chlorine and especially bromine. Suitable chains contain 2 carbon atoms and are saturated; they may also contain one or two bromine atoms or one double bond. Aromatic radicals are to be understood as being substituted or unsubstituted phenyl radicals or condensed ring systems. The preferred embodiment are substituted or unsubstituted phenyl radicals. Suitable substituents on the phenyl moiety are e.g. halogen atoms such as fluorine and especially chlorine, bromine and iodine; lower alkyl or alkoxy groups containing 1 to 4 carbon atoms; hydroxy groups; amino groups which may be substituted by one or two lower alkyl, lower alkoxyalkyl or lower alkanol radicals; nitro groups; lower alkyl carbamoyl radicals; phenoxy groups which may be substituted by one or more of the substituents enumerated above for the phenyl radical especially by nitro groups. The heterocyclic radicals coming into consideration particularly are 5- or 6-membered and contain at least one oxygen or sulfur especially however nitrogen atom. These heterocycles may be substituted, preferably by lower alkyl radicals, especially the methyl group. Examples of such heterocycles are i.a. pyridine and quinaldine compounds.
R.sub.3 stands for a trifluoromethyl, formyl, nitro, lower carbalkoxy, sulfamyl or mono- or di-lower alkylsulfamyl group. The alkyl moieties of the carbalkoxy and alkylsulfamyl group contain 1 to 4 carbon atoms and may be branched or unbranched. Preferred alkyl moieties contain 1 or 2 carbon atoms. However, suitable substituents are not limited to the above enumeration. Thus also halogenalkyl groups quite generally may be used. Moreover, halogen atoms such as chlorine, bromine and iodine; alkyl groups containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms, the carboxyl group; lower alkyl- or aryl-, especially phenylcarbamyl groups; the sulfonic acid groups; and lower alkylsulfonyl groups may be used likewise.
R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 each stands for a hydrogen or halogen atom, a lower alkyl, amino, mono- or di- lower alkylamino, lower alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, lower alkylthio, lower carbalkoxy, arylthio, lower aralkylthio, nitro or heterocyclic radical. The halogen atoms may be elected from fluorine, bromine, iodine and especially chlorine. The lower alkyl moieties enumerated above contain 1 to 4 carbon atoms and may be branched or unbranched. The heterocyclic radicals are 5-, 6- or 7-membered, especially 5- or 6-membered, and contain as hetero- atoms one or more oxygen, sulfur or especially nitrogen atoms. Such heterocyclic radicals are i.a. the pyridino and morpholino radical. The cycloalkoxy radicals are 3 to 8-membered, especially however 6-membered. Representative of such radicals is the cyclohexoxy radical. Especially suitable oxime ethers are those which correspond to the formulae ##SPC3##
wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 have the meanings given above. More particularly R.sub.3 stands for a nitro, trifluoromethyl, formyl, methylcarbonyl, methylsulfamyl or a dimethylsulfamyl radical, R.sub.4 for a hydrogen or chlorine atom, an amino, methyl amino, dimethyl amino, isopropylamino, methoxy, ethoxy, benzylmercapto or morpholino group, and R.sub.5 for a hydrogen atom, a methyl, sec.butyl carbomethoxy, nitro or cyclohexoxy radical.
From among the compounds of formula (III) those should be specially mentioned which correspond to the formulae ##SPC4##
wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 have the meanings given above and R and R' each is hydrogen, lower alkyl, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec.butyl, tert.butyl amyl or cycloalkyl, such as cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl.
From among the compounds of formulae (II) and (III) those are preferred which correspond to the formula ##SPC5##
wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 have the above meanings. More particularly R.sub.1 may stand for hydrogen and R.sub.2 for a substituted phenyl radical. Such compounds correspond to the formulae ##SPC6## ##SPC7##
and more specifically to the formulae ##SPC8##
wherein R.sub.3, R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 have the meanings given above and X and X' each stands for halogen. More specifically X represents chlorine bromine and iodine, whereas X' stands for chlorine.
The oxime ethers of the formulae (I) to (VI) may be derived from aliphatic, araliphatic, aromatic or heterocyclic aldehydes or ketones, and also from quinones and endocyclic ketones for example fluorenone, indanone, acenaphthenone, anthrone, N-methylpyridone, N-methylpiperidone, furfurol or nitrofurfurol.
Preferred use is made of oxime ethers derived from aliphatic aldehydes or ketones, from araliphatic aldehydes or ketones, or from aromatic or heterocyclic aldehydes or ketones.
Suitable aliphatic aldehydes are simply constituted aldehydes for example acetaldehyde, propionaldehyde, butyr-aldehyde or aldehydes having a longer chain, for example heptaldehyde, stearaldehyde or unsaturated aldehydes for example crotonaldehyde. Suitable aliphatic ketones are simple ketones for example acetone, methylethyl ketone, hexanone-(3), diisopropylketone, mesityl oxide, and phorone. Suitable araliphatic or aromatic aldehydes and ketones are cinnamic aldehyde, hydrocinnamic aldehyde, halogen adducts or cinnamic aldehyde for example dibromo-cinnamic aldehyde, diiodo-cinnamic aldehyde, acetophenone, propiophenone, benzaldehyde, nuclear halogenated, alkylated, nitrated and alkoxylated benzaldehydes. Examples of suitable cyclic ketones are cyclopentanone, cyclohexanone, cycloheptanone as well as their cyano derivatives. Suitable heterocyclic ketones and aldehydes are, for example, picoline aldehyde, nicotine aldehyde, isonicotine aldehyde and N-alkyl-piperidones.
If such aldehydes or ketones contain aromatic radicals, their suitably substituted derivatives may likewise be used. These substituents may be of a non-functional kind, for example halogen atoms, nitro or nitroso groups, or of a functional kind or derived from functional substituents, being, for example hydroxyl, acyloxy, carbamoyloxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, thiol, acyl-thio, alkylthio, trifluoromethyl, cyano, formyl, amino, alkyl-amino, dialkylamino, arylamino, diarylamino, carboxy or carbalkoxy groups.
By virtue of their broad biocidal spectrum the new oxime ethers offer the special advantage that they are suitable for combating a very wide variety of vegetable and animal pests. They are suitable not only for use as herbicides, which is the preferred utility, but when used in a concentration that does not produce any phytotoxic effects, they are very useful in plant protection for combating harmful micro-organisms, such as phytopathogenic fungi, for example Alternaria solani, Phytophthora infestans and Septoria apii, and act also against harmful insects, acarides, nematodes and their ova and larvae. They may also be used quite generally as microbicides, for example against Aspergillus species, and as insecticides, for example against midges and flies.
The oxime ethers according to this invention may be used per se in admixture with suitable carriers. Such carriers may be solid or liquid. The pesticidal preparations thus formed may therefore contain a solid carrier, a solvent diluent, dispersant, wetting agent, adhesive, fertilizer and/or other known pesticides.
For the manufacture of solutions of compounds of the general formula (I) for direct spraying there may be used, for example, petroleum fractions of a high to medium boiling range, for example Diesel oil or kerosene, coal tar oil and oils of a vegetable or animal origin, as well as hydrocarbons for example alkylated naphthalenes, tetrahydronaphthalene if desired in conjunction or admixture with xylene mixtures, cyclohexanols, ketones, chlorinated hydrocarbons for example trichloroethane or tetrachloroethane, trichlorethane, tri- or tetrachlorobenzene. It is advantageous to use organic solvents boiling above 100.degree.C.
Aqueous forms of applications are prepared most advantageously from emulsion concentrates, pastes or wettable spray powders by addition of water. Suitable emulsifying or dispersing agents are non-ionic products, for example condensation products of aliphatic alcohols, amines or carboxylic acids containing a long-chain hydrocarbon residue of about 10 to 20 carbon atoms with ethylene oxide, for example the condensation product of octadecyl alcohol with 25 to 30 mols of ethylene oxide, or of sybean fatty acid with 30 mols of ethylene oxide, or of commercial oleylamine with 15 mols of ethylene oxide, or of dodecylmercaptan with 12 mols of ethylene oxide. From among suitable anionic emulsifiers, there may be mentioned the sodium salt of dodecyl alcohol sulphuric acid ester, the sodium salt of dodecylbenzenesulphonic acid, the potassium or triethanolamine salt of oleic or abietic acid or of mixtures of these acids, or the sodium salt of a petroleumsulphonic acid. Suitable cationic dispersants are quaternary ammonium compounds, for example cetyl pyridinium bromide or dihydroxyethyl benzyl dodecyl ammonium chloride.
For the manufacture of dusting and casting preparations, there may be used as solid vehicles talcum, kaolin, bentonite, calcium carbonate, calcium phosphate, or coal, cork meal, wood meal or other materials of vegetable origin. It is also very advantageous to manufacture preparations in granular form. The various forms of application may contain the usual additives for improving the distribution, the adhesion, the stability towards rain or the penetration; as such substances there may be mentioned fatty acids, resin, glue, casein and alginates.
The preparations of this invention may be used by themselves or in conjunction or admixture with conventional pesticides, especially insecticides, acaricides, nematocides, bactericides or further fungicides or herbicides.
Especially potent herbicides are those preparations which contain as active ingredient a compound of the formula ##SPC9##
wherein R.sub.1 represents a hydrogen atom or an aliphatic radical and R.sub.2 an aliphatic radical or an unsubstituted or substituted phenyl group, A represents --NO.sub.2, --CHO, --COOH or COO alkyl, and B stands for hydrogen, --NO.sub.2, --COOH, --COOalkyl or chlorine. The phenyl radical R.sub.2 may carry various substituents, for example halogen atoms, nitro, alkyl, hydroxyl or alkoxy groups and/or carbamoyloxy groups.
Particularly potent herbicides are the compounds of the formula (Ia) wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 have the following meanings: ##SPC10##
Especially useful acaricides are those preparations which contain as active ingredient a compound of the formula ##SPC11##
wherein R.sub.1 represents a hydrogen atom and R.sub.2 a phenyl radical which may be substituted by halogen atoms or alkyl or alkoxy groups, or wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 represent alkyl radicals or are part of an isocyclic residue.
Especially potent are the compounds of the formula ##SPC12##
The active ingredients of formula I may be manufactured according to known methods, such as e.g.:
A salt of a ketoxime or aldoxime of the formula ##EQU1## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 have the above meanings and Me stands for a metal atom, preferably an alkali metal atom- is reacted with a halogene-benzene of the formula ##SPC13##
wherein R.sub.3 to R.sub.5 have the above meanings and Hal represents a fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atom.
The reaction may be carried out in a solvent, for example in ethanol, methanol, acetonitrile or dioxan, as a rule at room temperature; in many cases it is accompanied by a spontaneous rise in temperature. The oxime ethers obtained in this manner are very easy to isolate by diluting the reaction solution with water. The other precipitate and may, if desired, be recrystallized. This process may be varied in that following upon the formation of the oxime ether one or several groups, R.sub.3, R.sub.4, R.sub.5, R.sub.6 are subsequently converted.
More especially, halogen atoms R.sub.5 and/or R.sub.6 may be exchanged for compounds containing active hydrogen atoms, thus for example for ammonia, primary or secondary aliphatic, araliphatic or aromatic amines, alcohols, phenols, alkanethiols or thiophenols.
The oxime ethers accessible in this manner may take the syn-form or the anti-form. As a rule, they are obtained in the form of a mixture of isomers, which can be resolved into the two forms by a usual operation, for example crystallization or adsorption. For the manufacture of the preparations of this invention, it suffices to use the mixture of isomers as obtained by the reaction.
The present invention further includes new oxime ethers of the general formula ##SPC14##
wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 have the above meanings and R.sub.4 represents a trifluoromethyl, formyl, unsubstituted or substituted carboxyl or possibly alkylated sulphamyl residue, and R.sub.5 represents a hydrogen atom or a nitro group, or wherein R.sub.4 stands for the nitro group and R.sub.5 for a possibly esterified carboxyl group.
The following Examples illustrate the invention: